


【白魏】白大神追爱记（二十四）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 昨天刚感受了扛喝醉朋友回家的经历觉得扛回去还有力气酒后乱X的都不是一般人因为把人扛回去太累了我今天一天浑身疼hhh以及大勋的醉酒表现就是参照那位姐妹的艺术果然来源于生活啊哈哈哈哈哈！然后又双叒叕秃头码字第一次开车，写了好久，也写了好多，有平时的两倍多了。实在懒得重看了，可能有错别字，大家多担待啊hhh





	【白魏】白大神追爱记（二十四）

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天刚感受了扛喝醉朋友回家的经历  
> 觉得扛回去还有力气酒后乱X的都不是一般人  
> 因为把人扛回去太累了  
> 我今天一天浑身疼hhh  
> 以及大勋的醉酒表现就是参照那位姐妹的  
> 艺术果然来源于生活啊哈哈哈哈哈！  
> 然后又双叒叕秃头码字  
> 第一次开车，写了好久，也写了好多，有平时的两倍多了。  
> 实在懒得重看了，可能有错别字，大家多担待啊hhh

白敬亭扛着魏大勋进家门的时候是紧张的，他深吸一口气，控制自己怦怦直跳的心脏，搂着魏大勋的腰就把人往里带。  
醉酒的魏大勋不闹人，只是闭着眼睛浑身瘫软倚在白敬亭身上哼哼唧唧，死沉死沉的。  
“傻子，他们叫你喝你就喝啊！”白敬亭边把人往里拽边抱怨，又想到是自己默认了这个馊主意，不免有些心虚。  
扛着一个跟自己一般高的大男人并不是什么省力的事情，白敬亭累的胳膊发酸，终于踉跄着把人带到了床边，一把给甩到了自己的大床上。  
“唔…”被暴力对待的魏大勋不情愿地睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，他眯着眼看着现在床边的黑影，逆着光看不清脸，可那个轮廓却是他无比熟悉的，“小白…？”  
白敬亭差点直接被这声黏糊糊软糯糯的叫唤叫硬了。  
“是我”白敬亭抿了抿嘴，不管怎么样都得把衣服给魏大勋扒下来，“我帮你换衣服”  
“嗯…”魏大勋迷迷糊糊地点了点头，艰难地把手脚举起来，顺着白敬亭的动作往下脱衣服。  
“不要…”刚把裤子脱下去准备脱衣服，魏大勋突然脾气上来了，抱住胳膊不让白敬亭动弹了，“不脱了！我累了！”  
白敬亭被萌得一脸血，“乖，脱了就舒服了”  
“不行…我不脱”魏大勋摇摇头。  
“为什么呀？”白敬亭听到自己哄孩子的语气，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我胖，不好看，小白看到就要不喜欢我了…”  
说完，魏大勋就翻过身去，“天黑了，我要睡觉了”  
白敬亭感觉自己被丘比特一箭穿心了，心脏酸酸胀胀的，又心疼又觉得可爱，耐着性子把人转过来哄着：“你现在可瘦了，可好看了，乖，把衣服脱了再睡”  
白敬亭说完又觉得不够好，连忙补充几句：“而且你不管变成什么样子我都会喜欢你的”  
魏大勋的眼皮抬了抬，朦胧地看着白敬亭，眼睛里亮晶晶的：“真的吗？”  
“真的”  
魏大勋听了笑得像个偷吃了糖的孩子，梨涡里盛满了满足，直接抱住了白敬亭，用脑袋蹭着对方，“你真好”  
白敬亭被撩的浑身发热，一边骂自己怂一边又心疼魏大勋，困成这样哪舍得折腾他啊…  
白敬亭正天人交战的时候，魏大勋突然开始扒人衣服，“小白你也脱衣服睡觉啊”边扒边念念有词，“今…今天哥哥就…哥哥我早就想…把…把你办了！”  
这一串磕磕巴巴黏黏糊糊的话飘进白敬亭的耳朵里，直接击溃了他最后的理智，一个发狠把醉酒脱力的魏大勋按在床上，死死地盯着魏大勋，戏谑得说出刚认识时的称呼：“大勋哥，你笨死了”  
“是我办了你”

魏大勋被酒精麻痹的脑袋瓜还没消化完这句话，白敬亭炽热的嘴唇就贴了上来，吓得魏大勋一个激灵却无处可躲，对方的舌头钻进口腔猖狂地侵占，湿滑地蹭过上颚，激得魏大勋一阵阵轻颤。  
“唔…白…嗯…”魏大勋转头挣扎着想叫男友的名字，被叫的人却追上来不让他出声，把所有的声音没在了两人的口中。  
白敬亭边吻，手也在煽风点火，趁魏大勋的注意力在嘴上，一手探进衣服里面顺着敏感的腰线划到柔软的胸口，另一手反复抚摸着魏大勋光溜溜的大腿。  
魏大勋的胸口很软，完全没有是胸肌的自觉，白敬亭简直爱不释手，忍不住一直揉捏。  
敏感的乳尖被一直摩擦、玩弄，臀部的软肉也被人顺着大腿根往上伸进内裤肆意抚摸，魏大勋酒醒了一半，推开为所欲为的家伙小小地惊呼：“小白！”  
白敬亭听身下人的声音清明，知道他清醒了些，舔了舔嘴唇压着嗓子，用渴望的眼神盯着对方：“大勋…”  
魏大勋被白敬亭颇具攻击性的眼神盯得一抖，感觉自己像已经被扒光了一样，声音软了些可手上的力气一点都没卸：“小白…先别吧…”  
白敬亭见有戏，连忙把头埋在心上人的肩窝，热气喷在脖子上，胯下往前顶了顶让人知道他的渴望，感觉身子底下的人不好意思地躲了躲，终于放出杀手锏：“大勋哥，求求你了…”  
魏大勋被这声哥叫的彻底冲昏了头脑，虽然小鱼跟他想象的“不可描述”不太一样，但如果是小白的话…也不是不可以。  
只要是小白，怎样都无所谓的。  
魏大勋害羞地闭着眼睛叹了口气，胳膊环上了白敬亭的脖子，大腿也轻轻摩擦着对方的，赤裸裸的邀请。  
白敬亭感受到身下人动作的瞬间就重新吻上了对方，迫不及待地把对方扒了个溜光，嘴唇在从上往下在心上人的全身煽风点火。  
魏大勋任由白敬亭从他的嘴唇啃到他的脖子再到他的胸前，留下充满占有欲的印记，吻过的地方像着了火一样，热的不行。  
“啊嗯！”魏大勋格外敏感的乳头毫无征兆地被人含到了嘴里，粗糙的舌苔来回摩擦，从未有过的刺激让他惊呼出了声。  
白敬亭听到这声，只感觉胯下更硬了，动作也急切起来，手又回到了魏大勋的胸前，蹂躏着另一个被冷落却在空气中挺立的乳头。  
“嗯…小白”魏大勋被刺激得也硬的不行，酒精和快感让他的头脑昏昏沉沉，他顺着本能用胯下在白敬亭身上蹭来蹭去，手上也急吼吼地扒白敬亭的衣服。  
白敬亭抬起身由着心上人脱了他的衣服露出上半身，魏大勋颤巍巍的手又探到了他的裤腰带上，却因为酒精的麻痹完不成这么复杂的动作，一双手就这么在白敬亭的胯下捣鼓，还不时狠狠戳到白敬亭硬的发疼的阴茎，激得他一把按住了魏大勋。  
“别急”白敬亭在魏大勋疑惑的眼神下一路往下含住了身下人早已挺立的欲望。  
“别！”魏大勋瞪着眼睛看着白敬亭勾人的嘴唇一点点把自己含了下去，平时笨拙得不会说话的舌头此刻却灵巧得不行，卷着顶端舔弄，含不下的柱身也没寂寞，被白敬亭的手指圈住撸动。  
还是男人最懂怎么让男人舒服，魏大勋清楚地感知到白敬亭喉头的轻颤，触在最敏感的顶端，双球也被白敬亭有技巧地揉捏，爽的他忍不住往前顶。  
过了一会儿，白敬亭下巴有点发酸，横了一眼魏大勋，酒精和画面的刺激让他直接就交代在了白敬亭嘴里。  
白敬亭直接张了嘴起身，腥膻的液体顺着柱身往下流，他看了一眼魏大勋一片糟糕的下半身，勾着嘴角逗魏大勋：“不少啊”  
魏大勋臊得只想逃跑，用胳膊绝望地捂住眼睛：“废话！哥哥我单身，洁身自好！”  
“这么乖啊？”白敬亭又随手撸了两下魏大勋的阴茎把体液抹在手上，湿滑的手指向下探，“该给你点奖励”  
白敬亭的手指迅速地找到了身下人颤动的穴口，陌生的触感让魏大勋颤了一下，穴口不禁一缩。这反应撩得白敬亭欲望直冲脑门，却也温柔地在人耳边争取同意：“可以吗？”  
魏大勋被耳边的热气呼得浑身发痒，颤抖着点头，感受到白敬亭抬起身，终于克服了羞臊直视白敬亭，不服气地伸手想解白敬亭的裤腰带，嘴上也不闲着，“都做到这了你还问我可不可以，别给哥哥整这些虚里冒套的！”  
白敬亭闻言轻笑一声，手指一用力终于探进了穴口，里面炙热的软肉紧紧包裹着指节，白敬亭看着魏大勋的反应往里探，又小心翼翼地加进了另一根手指。  
“呃…”魏大勋忍不住低吟，这种感觉真的很怪，难受得他一身鸡皮疙瘩，却又情不自禁地软了腰。  
感受到穴口松软了些，白敬亭又试探着加进了第三根手指，他看着魏大勋搭在他胳膊上拴着红绳的脚踝急得满头大汗。  
白敬亭逐渐用手指抽插开来，不停寻找着那一点。指甲无意中划过一个凸起，身下的人突然就弹了起来，一声粘腻的呻吟从口中漏了出来。  
白敬亭知道自己找对地方了，集中精力抽插按压着那一点，刺激得魏大勋抻长了脖子不住发出呻吟，阴茎也重新抬起头来渗出液体。  
魏大勋知道自己被白敬亭的手指操的要射了，耳边传来的是自己发出的羞耻的声音，清楚的认知让魏大勋格外敏感，乳头高高挺立，腰也弓了起来，在白敬亭把手覆到他的阴茎上安慰地撸动之后，魏大勋又颤巍巍地射了出来。  
白浊射在魏大勋精壮的小腹上，白敬亭看着心上人这副乱七八糟的样子一刻也忍不下去了，甩掉裤子就捉住魏大勋的腰往身下一拽——坚硬的欲望就这么顶在了魏大勋柔软的穴口。  
魏大勋感觉到白敬亭试探性的戳动，伸手握住了白敬亭的后颈，被欲望熏的眼角发红的眼睛坦然直视着白敬亭：“快进来”  
就在这一瞬间，白敬亭一下子就顶到了头，粗大的阴茎被紧致的软肉蠕动着包裹住，爽的白敬亭倒吸了一口气。  
魏大勋也倒吸了一口气——疼的，这混小子还真是个雏，不知道慢慢来吗！哪有一下顶到头的！  
操，疼死我了。  
魏大勋吸着气一把抓住白敬亭的胳膊，抓得白敬亭疼得呲牙咧嘴，“嘶…小白你慢点，疼死哥哥了”  
白敬亭看魏大勋身下都疼得软了，心疼又愧疚地吻了吻心上人，手不老实地撸动着魏大勋的阴茎安慰着对方。  
魏大勋逐渐适应了白敬亭的填满，撕裂感变成了饱胀感，他扭了扭腰，白敬亭的粗大蹭过那一点，魏大勋一下就软了腰，难耐地呻吟出声：“嗯…小白…可…可以了…啊！”  
白敬亭也憋的难受，感受到魏大勋的小动作，知道他适应了，没等对方把话说完就开始了大开大合的抽插。  
他一下子把阴茎拔出来，只留了头卡在穴口，小穴不舍地蠕动挽留着白敬亭，对方刚感到空虚就猛地插到底，囊袋一下下撞在魏大勋的屁股上发出“啪啪”地声音，混着穴口抽插出的水声传进魏大勋的耳朵里，臊得他忍不住缩紧了小穴。  
白敬亭被这一下夹得差点直接射了出来，他咬着牙拍拍魏大勋的屁股，“放松点”  
魏大勋越来越害臊，浑身发红发热，却也乖乖听话地放松了小穴。他随着猛烈的撞击上上下下，喉头溢出诱人的呻吟，双手抓得床单皱皱巴巴，迷迷糊糊地叫床：“小白…嗯…白敬亭”  
白敬亭觉得魏大勋会叫的不行，每一声都扬着尾音叫进了他的心坎里，他看着大他四岁的恋人在他身下不住地扭动，冲动直往头上顶，握着恋人的细腰一下一下毫无技巧地顶弄到魏大勋从未被开拓过的最深处。  
魏大勋已经被白敬亭最原始的粗暴行为完全操开了，腰身被白敬亭的大力握得疼痛，屁股因为一次次拍打而发红，穴口又湿又软，却还是塌着腰双腿大敞任由对方进进出出攻略城池。左腿搭住了身上人的腰背，不知诱惑了白敬亭多少次的脚踝随着动作一下一下打着白敬亭的后背。  
白敬亭抽插了不知多少下，身下人的反应越来越诱人，他看着魏大勋高扬起脖子，优美的曲线勾得他移不开眼。白敬亭减缓动作小幅度磨蹭，恶趣味地提出要求：“叫声哥哥听呗”  
“小…小白…啊嗯！”魏大勋红着眼睛嗔怪，却突然被白敬亭顶弄出声，他咬着下嘴唇，泛着泪光的眼睛控诉着白敬亭的恶趣味，却被白敬亭狠着心一下一下慢慢抽插，食不髓味的空虚感折磨得魏大勋直想骂人。  
“哥…哥哥”魏大勋终于松了口，“白哥哥，求你了…”  
“唔…”白敬亭听到魏大勋软着声音撒娇，只觉得要忍不住了，连忙狠狠地抽插了十来下，深深地顶到最深处射了出来。  
与此同时，魏大勋也在羞臊、酒精和快感的共同作用下达到了高潮。  
他被白敬亭硬生生地操射了。  
白敬亭一手托着魏大勋弓起的腰身，一手捏着魏大勋的胸，不住地吃人豆腐，探身深深吻住了魏大勋。  
这个动作让还没软下来的白敬亭插的更深，魏大勋环着白敬亭的脖子颤抖了一下，又伸出舌头回吻着恋人。  
这一吻，长的两人都气喘吁吁，终于舍得分开的一对恋人看着对方，满眼笑意。  
“我爱你”白敬亭抵着魏大勋的额头郑重开口。  
“我也是”魏大勋又啄了一口恋人的嘴角，忍不住强调，“很爱很爱”


End file.
